Holding Out For a Hero
by Darkness7500
Summary: After a devastating event ruins who Avery used to be, she must hold out hope someone will come and save her. Can a visiting Henry Danger help her as well as deal with a group of new villains sprouting up? One can only hope so. M for violence and later lemon scenes.


**Not much to be said here. Cross-over of Henry Danger and Dog with a Blog because I FELT LIKE IT. **

**Also these chapters may shift between short ones and long ones. Just bare with me until I get my grounding with this story's pacing. **

The moon shone a bright ray down into the ragged alleyway. The city was quite this evening, it was late and most people were in bed or out partying. One did not go walking around the area unless they absolutely needed to.

No one seemed to hear her first scream. Her head dripped blood, and everything was moving in a blur. The shadow on his face hid his sinister eyes. All she could see was his teeth-filled grin, saliva drooling out as he stared at her exposed parts. Her mind was dizzy and she didn't want him to beat her more. She felt his rough hands scratch down her stomach to her waist. He slid a hand hand underneath her skirt. Her eyes teared up at the thought of what was gonna happen next. She saw something moving quickly towards from behind him. The figure was that of a person rushing to maybe help her. She wasn't sure, she wasn't sure of anything since she blacked out before ever figuring out who that was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Avery woke up from another dream about… the event. She laid back and turned her face towards her window. The light slipped into the room through the opening separating the curtains. The birds outside chirped as they flew by. Avery rubbed her eyes and groaned with an annoyed tone. She could never fully remember it.

The very fluffy, kind, talking dog Stan, her best friend, jumped up onto her bed and laid down next to her.

"Are you alright Avery?'' he asked.

Avery removed her hands from her face. She gave his head a pat and smiled softly.

"I'm OK Stan" she said. "I just dreamed about you know what again".

Stan growled lowly before grunting into "I swear if I ever get my paws on him I'll bite his nuts off".

"Easy boy" Avery laughed. Her tone quickly got more serious. "He's rotting away in a cell. He'll be there for a while. Whether or not he actually should be there longer we'll never know. But at least we get some justice".

"I suppose you're right" Stan says. "Although I'll never understand how your judicial system works. In the dog world when someone does something bad you normally just pee on him in a group and make him get a ton of baths. Granted, when that stuff happens to us we're more naturally used to the feeling. It's in our nature. What happened to you was, against human morals".

"Let's not talk about it anymore" Avery says getting out of bed. She opens her door so Stan can go downstairs and be let out and she can change for the day.

That morning after saying good morning to her parents and sister, Avery takes a piece of toast and leaves for school disregarding her mother's protest. Avery had changed a lot in such a short time. She wasn't as eager to be early for events no matter how small of a deal they were. She completely disliked her tie and dress-shirt combination that were a staple of her usual outfits. She changed her wardrobe to more feminine and tom-boy looks. She even bought herself a couple leather jackets. She also tended to stray far away from skirts unlike how she'd wear one almost everyday.

At school Avery met up with Max and Lindsey and went about her day, even though in the back of her mind she couldn't stop thinking about the dread she felt that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At lunch the girls were looking at their phones. Their table had been a lot quieter these past couple weeks. It seemed they were ok with it, for the time being anyways.

"Hey check this out" Lindsay says turning her phone around for the other two to watch. "That Captain Man and Kid Danger hero duo saved a bus of kids".

"I still think they get paid for their work and that's the only reason they help people" Max says plainly.

"Max stop being mean" Lindsay says. "What do you think Aves? I think Kid Danger is cute".

"He's a good looking guy" Avery says smiling a little. "I know they do what they do just because it's the right thing to do. People helping people, it shows this world hasn't completely gone down the drain".

"That's a really nice way to look at life Avery" Max says. "Wish I could feel that".

"You feel nothing" Lindsay comments.

"And it's like walking on water" Max snorts.

"You guys think I'd ever have a shot with someone so calm and cool like Kid Danger?" Avery asks.

"Woah where did this come from?" Max asks surprised.

"You got a thing for superheroes now, interesting" Lindsay says laughing.

"I don't know" Avery says. "I just want a guy who cares about who I am as a person but also wants to push me to be better than who I am. I guess I do need a hero".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The 4:00pm bus arriving in Pasadena drops off a few people. One happens to be a toned, blonde hair, 17-year old. He drags his suitcase down the steps stumbling a little. Gathering his composure he makes his way down the sidewalk. Admiring the different kinds of stores in this town. Taking note on where certain buildings of opportunity could be. Eventually what appears to be his watch starts to glow and beep, he slips into an alley where no one is around and he taps it. A hologram of the renowned Captain Man appears and begins to speak.

"How was getting to Pasadena Henry?" Ray asks.

"It was smooth sailing. I arrived a few minutes ago. I have already seen a couple spots where they could be hiding" Henry responds.

"Now you're sure you're comfortable going in alone for the time being?" Ray asks. "The Serpent Brothers are a really dangerous team. They will have no problem with adding another body to their kill count".

"I'm on my toes around here Ray" Henry reassures. "If you left too Swellview would end up being taken over by the villains focused in there".

"We could always leave Jasper in charge" Captain Man says simply.

After a brief moment of silence both of them bust out laughing.

"Yeah right" Henry says. "Alright I'll head to the hotel you booked me at and update you later".

"Just be careful" Ray says. "And good luck".

Henry turns off the device and picks his suitcase back up. He looks to his right down the alley.

"Was this the one?" he asks himself. "From 3 weeks ago".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Avery decided to walk home from school today. She was alone again, part of her never wanted to go off alone again, another part wanted to stay alone. No one could relate to her, no one else was in that predicament. She can't even think about how it ended. How it felt for it to be over. She just has the before, and after.

Throughout her puzzling she glanced up and noticed many people gathered across the street. She ran over and saw that they were being held back by the police. Behind she could see that the city bank was up in flames. People were arguing about their money and why the fire department wasn't putting the building out. Apparently there were still people inside.

"The hostiles are also in the building," one officer said loudly.

"We cannot allow to fire fighters to put out the flames, the attackers shoot flames at whoever and whatever gets close" another yells.

Avery was scared for a new reason now. Who could do such a thing?

Inside the bank was her answer. A pair of twins, somewhere in their 20s. Hey had red hair and light brown eyes. Their sadistic grins showed the enjoyment they took from the chaos they caused. They both wore fireproof jumpsuits, one blue and one orange. Ironic in how they protected their legs while leaving their arms completely exposed. Strapped to the blue brother a an ice thrower. The orange brother was a flamethrower, he had been the one to set the bank on fire. Near them were multiple bags of money, zipped up and also fire-proof.

"Watching those foolish tellers burn was so much fun" one brother says.

"And now we got the money to boot" the other snears.

"And now we go on to spread more misery to the people of Pasadena" they say together.

"You aren't going anywhere" Kid Danger bellows as he jumps down in front of them from the chandelier that has yet to fall.

"Who is he brother?"

"He is that Kid Danger from the news. A superhero of sorts".

"Oh that is cool".

"Enough babbling" Kid Danger commands. "You two are the Serpent Brothers II assume".

"You assume correctly" The orange suited brother says. "I am Salier, flammable murderer".

"And I am Naga" the blue suited brother says. "The older twin, frosty murderer".

"Your older by 3 minutes" Salier chuckles.

"Yeah but everybody asks" Naga replies. "It's best to share it form the start".

"So if he is the hero, then that must make us the villains brother" Salier comments.

"Indeed it does" Naga smirks. "Let's show him why that is true".

Naga grabs his nozzle and disconnects it from the tank on his back. He fires a fast stream of instant-ice liquid. Using his super-human reactions Kid Danger ducks down and runs, the blaze of ice chasing him. He runs up the wall and jumps over the blast, landing on top of the funky ice structures created by the missed stream. Kid danger quickly makes an 'X' with his hands as the flames from Salier's nozzles blaze into his forearms. His arms get a bit singed, but Kid Danger's suit mostly protects him.

Kid Danger then jumps down and dive kicks Salier in the face staggering him. Naga runs in behind Kid danger and swipes at him with his metal nozzle, Henry ducks down avoiding the swish and quickly gut punches the older twin. Even with the upper hand, Henry doesn't notice the foot from behind. Salier kicks him in the back of the leg slowing him enough for Naga to bring his left elbow smashing into Henry's face knocking him over.

The twins pick up the bags of money and make a break for it. Kid Danger chases after them but he stops himself once a piece of the roof crashes down and blocks his way to go after the brothers. Cursing to himself Kid danger runs outside and gives the fire department the OK to put out what was left of the bank. The crowd cheers the visiting hero for his valid attempt. However, before the fire-men can even start, the window behind Kid Danger explodes sending him flying into the woods behind the bank. With most of the crowd just gasping Avery runs through them and into the woods.

Thinking the worst she is surprised to see a barely burnt up Kid Danger already picking himself up from the ground trying his best to clean the soot off of him. He notices her and smiles at her, giving Avery a chill in her back.

"Hello there Miss" Kid Danger says deeply. "Are you alright".

"I-I'm fine" Avery stutters. "A-are you OK?"

"I will be, once I get those no-good doers off the streets and behind bars. Ow".

Although his suit got damaged, Kid Danger was pretty much fine physically, except for a 2nd degree burn on his right cheek.

"They'll pay for that. These good looks don't come cheap" he says trying to be funny.

Avery does laugh a but but she then gets an idea. She pulls out a tissue and a bottle of Aloe Vera. She drizzles a little onto the tissue and walks up to Kid Danger just a foot from his face.

"Um, I can make that heal better" she says offering to show him the bottle is safe.

"Oh, sure" Kid danger says showing her his cheek. "Thanks".

Avery dops the burn with the cold liquid. The initial feeling causes Henry to shiver but he quickly adjusts to it.

"Is there a reason you happen to have that on you?"

"I like to be naturally prepared" Avery says. "I always try to carry burn care, disinfectant, and bandages on me, at least when I go to school or go on long trips".

"Wow, pretty smart if I do say so" Kid Danger says smiling.

Once she is finished Kid danger thanks Avery with a small superhero monologue.

"By the way," he says. "What is your name citizen?"

"I'm Avery" she replies. "Avery Jennings".

"I like that name" Kid Danger says. "Well Avery Jennings, I Kid Danger am in your debt. Feel safe knowing if you are ever in danger, I will come and save you".

"It's good to know" Avery says flipping her hair a little.

"Until we meet again" Kid Danger says before taking off into the woods.

"Wow" Avery says to herself. "He's, so cute".

To be continued…

**It was short but there's chapter 1. Hope the start wasn't too stale. Things will pick up from here. **


End file.
